Brightest Lights, Darkest Nights
by Azalea's Wind
Summary: In the world of Vampires, have you ever thought of how Athenodora came to be with Caius? How it was like when they first met? How she was changed? This is Athenodora's story. Maybe she's not the introverted Vampire Queen we've come to know.


**New story! YAY! Glad that I finally got this out! It's been formulating in my head for a while now… so it's good that it's finally out! LOL! Well… enjoy! Oh and review! Oh and one more thing, this is a Caius/ Athenodora story although, it won't be all lovey dovey at first… so bear with me! R&R!**

** Prologue**

I clutched roughly at the ground, hoping to push myself up with all my strength, but I had none left. I grimaced at the pain that was now coursing through my body; it was the worst thing I had ever experienced, and it was _burning me._ I wanted to die right then and there, just so I wouldn't have to live through this. What had happened to me? I was completely fine just a few moments ago**. **Until…oh my.

I had been walking calmly through the street, humming snippets of the latest music I had heard floating through the streets of Moscow. My long mahogany curled hair had been put into a curled up-do. My bright hazel eyes gazed excitedly taking in the sights. And my olive-toned skin glowed under the light of the moon. My long powder blue dress was swaying in the night air; in tune with the music.

A cold hand grabbed me, and pulled me to the corner of a stone building. I opened my mouth to scream but it was covered by ice. A crisp, cool voice began to prickle my ear; I shuddered.

"Do not scream," it said to me, "Do not try to get away, because I _will_ find you."

My eyes tried to find where the voice had come from, but all I could see was darkness. The cool hand moved from my lips to my jaw, and it held tightly. My jaw was extended out because the hold was so tight. My breathing started to accelerate, and soon I was gasping for breath.

"Shh," the cool voice hissed, "you don't want anyone to get hurt do you?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, afraid I was going to cry.

"Good," it purred.

"Wh- what are you going to do t-to me?" I sputtered out.

The hand squeezed my jaw tighter and pulled it forward; I whimpered.

"Now, now, now, I liked it _much_ better when you didn't speak," it growled.

Oh, Dear God, help me, I thought over inside my head.

"I'm going to go now, but first," the voice paused, "what is your name?"

"Athenodora," I said as quickly as possible.

I could almost hear the voice smile, and then lips came down to my ear, "Vladimir," it purred.

Suddenly, I had a face to the voice, and it shocked me.

A pale powdery face was shown, hard as marble. He had sweeping blonde hair, and looked a considerable amount older than me. But the most shocking, was his eyes. They were a deadly, fiery, red.

I gasped, trying to jerk away, but I was restrained.

"What did I say about trying to get free?" Vladimir whispered angrily, "now," he said, leaning down.

My eyes grew wide, not knowing what was to become of me.

And then, there was a sharp stab, and then a blazing fire that swallowed me up.

After what seemed like many deadly hours, my eyes opened, and the fiery pain subsided. A dull pain in my throat remained, however. And I soon found myself searching _hungrily_ for something. I jumped up in a swift movement that frightened me so that I momentarily forgot about the pain in my throat. I leaped, wondering why I would have done such a thing, and then I ran.

I ran so far that I probably was out of Russia. In fact, I didn't know where I was. I honestly don't know how long I ran for. All I know is that it was nighttime when I left.

The sun was just beginning to rise in the distance, a sea of red roses and orange pastels glided across the sky. I never had seen something so beautiful, and if I had, it was not as enhanced as this.

In a matter of minutes the sky was consumed with the yellow, glowing fireball that usually filled the sky.

And then a burst of diamonds spread across me, and I was so entranced by it, I didn't realize how out of the ordinary it was.

I soon realized what I was. I was now something from old legends and myths my people had talked about for centuries.

I was a vampire.


End file.
